COD BO 2 Zombies: La Explosión De Russman
by OTD 19
Summary: Después de que los cuatro sobrevivientes completaran la misión de TranZit, son trasportados a una nueva misión hacia Die Rise, donde, con la ayuda de estos "DISQUE" sobrevivientes, Marlton, Russman, Samuel y Misty, Richtofen deberá conseguir las piezas faltantes para avanzar y completar su objetivo, la cosa es, ¿Lo conseguirán a tiempo? O ¿Morirán en el intento?


**_Hola otra vez, yo soy OTD 19, como ya saben y pues bueno ya leyeron la descripción, así que sin más, léanlo y disfrútenlo_**

 _ **COD BO 2 Zombies**_ ** _:_** _ **La Explosión De Russman**_

Después de que los cuatro sobrevivientes sobrevivieran y completaran el objetivo de TranZit, el equipo se dirigió al siguiente destino, Die Rise, que obviamente a los pocos segundos de morir, nuevamente revivieron

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Preguntaba Misty mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—No lo sé—Contesto Marlton observando a su alrededor

—Así que ya no eres tan listo, ¡EEEEEH MARLTON!—Lo acusaba Russman apuntándole con su dedo índice

—Eh ¿Alguien más escucha esa voz? ¡CONSPIRACION!

—No empieces Stupilinger, llevas hablando de esa jodida voz desde ¡TRANZIT!

Solo que cuando Misty termino de gritar, ruidos de radios y distorsiones se empezaron a escuchar alrededor, después varios golpes, provocando que los cuatro quedaran confundidos, con una cara de ¿Wtf?, segundos después una quinta voz se hiso presente (Richtofen)

—¡¿Ahora si MALDITOS IMEBECILES PUEDEN OÍRME?!

—No es esa voz otra vez, SAL DE MÍ CABEZA

Samuel dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la palma de su mano una y otra vez

—¿Quién eres y como es que puedes hablarnos?—Marlton juzgaba

—Eso es demasiado para tu maldita ciencia ¡VERDAD MARLTON! No eres tan listo ahora

—Mira tú vagabundo de segunda, ¡YO POR LO MENOS TENGO CEREBRO!

—Para tu información, yo soy un…

—¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!—Gritaba Richtofen

Eso provoco que ambos bajaran la cabeza como perros regañados, mientras Samuel, estaba escondido debajo de un escritorio, sentando y abrazando sus rodillas meneándose una y otra vez

—No, los aliens no me volverán a llevar no, esa voz se ira, piensa en otra cosa

Misty al ver al equipo que tenía, golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, frustrada por ahora

—Bien, ya que eres la única menos subnormal granjera

—¡Oye!—Lo interrumpió Misty, ofendida por el comentario

Misty, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia arriba, en el cielo, con cara de enojo, solo si podía verlo, pero de tanto coraje que le entro, sus pupilas se separaron, quedando visco por un momento, segundos después, agacho la mirada, tomando sus ojos

—¡Oh Mierda! ¡Eso Duele!

—Cuanta hasta diez Richtofen, si quieres acabar con esto, solo cuentas con ellos, no lo olvides y no los asesines en el proceso, uno, dos

Pero eso provoco que los cuatro, incluso Samuel, miraran hacia arriba, confundidos y consternados por las palabras que pronuncio

—¡BUENO YA, SOLO USTEDES MALDITOS IMBÉCILES CONSIGAN LOS JODIDOS OBJETOS Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!

—¿Cuáles objetos?—Los cuatro dijeron rascándose la cabeza

—¡A la mie…!—Suspirando—Díganme que leyeron el manual del juego

—¿Uno que dice Call Of Duty Black Ops Dos Zombies manual?—Preguntaba Misty, mientras aportaba el manual en su mano

—¡SIIIII!

—AAAAAAH, Nop—Contesto Misty arrojando el manual detrás suyo

—Pues ¡LEAN EL JODIDO MANUAL!

—¡Haber préstenmelo!—Pronuncio Russman, extendiendo su mano

Por lo que Samuel se acercó al manual, tomándolo y acercándose a Russman entregándoselo, al hacerlo, Russman empezó a leer el manual y ojear las paginas, mientras tenía una cara de "Genius" a los pocos segundos, bajo el manual, observando a todos mientras a sentía con su cabeza una y otra vez

—Ya se lo que tenemos que hacer

—¡¿Qué?!—Preguntaron todos, Incluyendo Richtofen

—No sé, ni siquiera sé leer

—¡DAMELO!—Marlton exigió

Por lo que Marlton, rápidamente lo empujo y lo derribo, provocando que soltara el manual y él lo tomara en el aire, empezando a leerlo

—A ver a ver, mmm, interesando

—¿Qué?—Nuevamente preguntaron los cuatro

—Oh, con que así es, mm sigamos viendo

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?—Una vez más preguntaron pero no contestaba

—Aja lo tengo

—Habla ya cerebrito—Regaño Russman

—No sé no entiendo el idioma—Marlton contesto, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos

—Maldito Imbécil, hoy voy a hacer que llueva lluvia roja—Dijo Russman intentando estrangular a Marlon

—¡Hiiiuuuu!—Marlton dijo levantando sus manos y levantando una de sus rodillas—¡Aléjate de mí! odio el tacto humano, Contienen muchos microbios—Eso último lo dijo en susurro

—Aaaaah, ahora resulta que por parecer vagabundo ya apesto ¡EEEH MARLTON!—Russman reclamaba colocando sus manos en la cadera

—No, el que apesta peor que los zombies es Stupilinger—Misty comento esta vez, señalando a Samuel que se encontraba a un lado de ella

—¡Oye!

—¡YAAAAAA!—Estallo Richtofen de la frustración—No me interesa ni una mierda quien apesta, quien jodidas tiene malditos problemas, solo ¡BUSQUEN LAS MALDITAS PIEZAS YAAAA!

—¿Pero?—Pronunciaba Samuel con carita de perro regañado—No sabemos cuáles piezas—Encogiéndose de hombros

—¡NO ME INTERESA ESO ES PROBLEMA ES DE USTEDES NO MIOOO! ¡OYERON! ¡DE USTEDES!

—Francamente si tú quieres las piezas entonces también son tus problemas—Misty contesto levantando su dedo índice

—¡NO ME CONTESTES Y ENCUENTREN LAS PIEZAS PERO YAAAA!

—Ahí bueno ya, uf parece que andas en tus días—Dijo Marlton desviándose y cruzándose de brazos,

—¡¿Qué mierdas dijiste?!—Amenazo Richtofen

—Nada, nada, vamos a buscar las piezas ya, si

Por lo que Marlton, antes eso ultimas oraciones, se dirigió hacia el elevador que se encontraba a su izquierda, pero al entrar dio algunos saltos para hacer que bajara, hasta que el elevador bruscamente cayo, y un grito de niña asustada se hiso presente,

—No sabía que Marlton gritaba como niña—Confundido Samuel

—Yo tampoco—Misty le contesto

—Yo sí, ese tonto de Marlton se cree muy listo, no me sorprende que grite como niña—Russman se burlo

—¡OYE! ¡AUN PUEDO OIRTE!—Reclamaba Marlton ofendido

—¡¿NO QUE YA TE HABÍA CAÍDO?!—

—¡ES QUE ME ATORE EN LA CAÍDA!

—Ah genial ahora tenemos que desatorarlo—Misty dialogo algo fatigada—¡¿MARLTON?!

—¡¿SIII?!

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

—¡GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO, AHORA PODRÍAS SACARME DE AQUÍ!

—Vamos chicos, hay que sacarlo de ahí

—Háganlo por su cuenta, como dije, hoy lloverá lluvia roja

Russman pronuncio, sacando sus pistolas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de enfrente, derribándola y siguiendo su camino

—Espérame Russman, ¡Yo te acompaño!

Esta vez Samuel dijo, corriendo y dirigiéndose hacia donde se fue Russman, mientras Misty se quedaba sola

—Tal vez hubiera dicho, no Samuel, ayúdame a sacar al tonto de Marlton primero, pero es obvio que jamás trabajare con el imbécil de Stupilinger, aah en fin

Misty, saco una escopeta de doble cañón y se dirigió hacia la misma puerta donde salieron, solo que se desvió por el camino, en vez de avanzar a la derecha, donde ellos se dirigieron, ella tomo el de la izquierda, en busca de sacar a Marlton

 ** _Mientras Tanto Marlton:_**

Marlton, cuando aterrizo, el elevador cayó encima de su pierna, (Que quien sabe cómo le hiso para que sucediera eso) por lo que, tendido sobre el suelo, solo recargo su cabeza con sus manos

—Estoy solo, en este lugar, sin nada que hacer, más que estar atrapado en un elevador

Marlton se quejaba mirando a su alrededor, tranquilamente

—La pierna me duele, y yo me pregunto, como mierdas es que no morir en el proceso, no lo sé, y no me importa, ¿entonces por qué pregunto?, Marlton, En serio eres un imbécil

El empezaba a vacilar, por lo que observando su pierna atorado en el elevador, intento sentarse, para continuadamente tomar su pierna y estirar, después de mucho tiempo de que lo hiso, su pierna logro zafarse, claro que fracturada

—Ja, ya no soy tan imbécil ¡EEEH RUSSMAN!

Decía mientras levantaba su pierna, pero el hueso se había roto, provocando que la pierna le colgara, donde se había zafado, claro, que pensando en sus palabras, creo que si esta algo imbécil ya que estaba hablando solo, intentando olvidar eso, Marlton intento levantar, al lograron, no duro varios pasos para volver a detenerse, ya que algunos zombies aparecieron enfrente de su camino

—A genial, lo que me faltaba, su pongo que ya olieron mí carne

En eso, los zombies corrieron hacia él, mientras gritaban, por lo que Marlton del miedo, tomo su pierna, arrancándosela y empezando a golpear, o más bien patear a los zombies, con su pierna zafada, dándole varios golpes en la cabeza, asesinando a cada uno que se le acercaba, solo que, a los pocos segundos de que ya había como cuatro cadáveres en el suelo, Marlton se detuvo al momento de que iba a eliminar al último zombie, y al verlo, solo arrojo su pierna detrás suyo, colocando sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas y gritando, esta vez no hubo necesidad de levantar la pierna, ya que ya no la tenía, gritando, pero al intentarlo, no salió grito alguno, se quedó mudo, provocando que pusiera cara de confundido, aun sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que cerrar su boca, haciendo que el zombie se quedara con una cara de confundido, rascándose la cabeza, pero al hacerlo sus dedos se cayeron

—Ah, lo siento, espera, espera

Marlton se disculpó, volviendo a colocarse casi normal por la pierna faltante, golpeando su pecho con su mano hecho puño

—Cof, cof, cof, espera un momento

Después de cambiar de expresión seguidamente, volvió a colocarse en la misma posición de antes, esta vez logrando gritar, como el sabia gritar, como niña, segundos después, señalo al zombie con su dedo índice,

—No, No, No , No, No puede ser, tú eres el maldito que me ganaba en la secundaria

—Aaah—El zombie contesto

—¡Aah! y todavía me lo presumes

Marlton lo acuso, mientras desviaba su mirada y movía su cabello como niña con su mano

—Aah

—Así, pues tu eres un… un—Rascándose la cabeza—un ¡ZOMBIE!, todo Apestoso

—Aaah

—¡AAAAH, AHORA TE CREES MÁS LISTO QUE YO EEEH!, pues déjame decirte que…

—Ug

Cuando el Zombie finalizo con esas magnificas palabras, él se dio la vuelta, siguiendo su camino, lejos de Marlton

—¡A NO!, esto no se queda así, aún hay más cosas que te quiero reclamar

El zombie, al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Marlton, rápidamente salió corriendo, mientras gritaba y detrás de él, un Marlton siguiéndolo, mientras agitaba su puño.

En ese momento alguien más llego a la ubicación, Misty, logrando encontrar el camino, mientras aun aportaba en sus manos la escopeta, revisando el lugar

—Marlton ¿Dónde estás?, todavía necesitamos…

Pero Misty se detuvo y se calló al ver que Marlton se encontraba discutiendo y a la vez un zombie, sin una pierna se arrastraba sobre el suelo, (ya que mientras corría se le rompió) y Marlton no paraba de dialogar

—Mejor buscare a Russman

Misty lo pensó mejor y pronuncio, mientras guardaba el arma y levantaba sus dos manos en defensa, retrocediendo, continuamente girando y corriendo.

 ** _Mientras tanto Russman y Samuel:_**

Russman y Samuel estaban a punto de ser rodeados por varios zombies, y por más que disparaban y eliminaban, parecía que la cantidad de enemigos no bajaba

—¿Por qué tuve que seguirte RUSSMAN?—Grito Samuel

—¡YO QUE SE, YO NO TE PEDI QUE VINIERAS!

—Por eso decía que era mí culpa—Pronuncio Samuel, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras hacia sus pucheros

Ambos siguieron disparando que no tenían tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, no había forma de escapar, o eso hasta que llego Misty, solo que esta se encontraba del otro lado del edificio y ella al verlos en problemas

—¡EH IMBÉCILES POR AQUÍ!—Grito mientras hacía señas con sus manos

Ambos alcanzaron a oírla que se dirigieron hacia la orilla del edificio, pero durante el proceso Russman no lo logro, se detuvo ya que más zombies aparecieron enfrente de él, sin dejándole más alternativa que retroceder, mientras Samuel, que si logro llegar a la orilla del lugar, salto, pero a este no se le ocurrió aventarse de panzazo que al momento de que aterrizo en el otro edificio, a lado de Misty, a Samuel le apareció arriba en su cabeza un, revive

—¡HELP!, digo, ¡AYUDA!

—Samuel, ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

—Si ya se

Por lo que Misty, saco una jeringa, inyectándoselo y cargando la barra blanca, que de la nada apareció, cuando finalizo este volvió a levantarse

—¡EH!, ¡OIGAN!, ¡NO OLVIDAN ALGO!—Russman grito aun en un intento de zafarse a esos zombies

—No ¿Por qué?—Ambos contestaron tranquilamente

—Ah, pues no lo sé, tal vez, ¡YO!

—No, estas ahí arriba—Nuevamente los dos contestaron señalando el edificio donde se encontraba Russman

—¡PERO EN PROBLEMAS! ¡AYUDA!

—Ah, ahora ya no quieres que llueva lluvia roja, ¡EEEEHH RUSSMAN!—Reclamo Samuel agitando su puño hacia el

—¡SOLO AYUDENME!

—Solo, muévete Russman, ¡MUÉVETE!—Opinaba Misty

—Pero Son demasiados, bien si ustedes no me quieren ayudar. Solo queda una cosa que hacer—Eso último Russman lo pronuncio con una voz bastante aguda

Terminando su oración, Russman tomo sus dos pistolas, aventándose y empezando a dispararles a todos los zombies, lo raro fue que cuando lo hiso, todo se puso en cámara lenta, mientras Misty y Samuel, al captar eso, ambos se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos

—Lo va a lograr—Samuel expreso con emoción

En ese momento, una explosión apareció detrás de Russman, aun si dejar de estar en el aire y dispararles a los zombies, mientras cada vez se acercaba a la orilla, la diferencia esta vez, fue que zombies detrás de él salieron volando, a causa de la explosión emitida hace poco segundos,

—Vamos Russman ¡VAMOS!—Apoyaba Misty

Todo se veía bastante épico, pero de lo tan épico que se vio, Russman se emocionó y se inflamo, también explotando, pero llevándose consigo algunos zombies

—¿Pero qué chingados?—Misty expreso sorprendida y confundida

—¡Y no lo logro!—Decía Samuel aún bastante emocionado

—Bien, si no hay de otra, ¡MUÉVETE STUPILINGER! Tenemos que recolectar algunas piezas

—¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

—Nop

Por lo que Misty se dio la vuelta y siguió avanzando, mientras Samuel la perseguía, ambos entraron al edificio que se encontraba enfrente suyo, aunque era como un laberinto ya que tenía demasiados pasillos, pero después de tanto avanzar (Y buscar a Samuel que se perdía durante el proceso) ambos se encontraron con dos elevadores, una mesa de construcción y unas escaleras, pero al momento de que ambos intentaron dirigirse hacia los elevadores, su paso fue detenido por un ruido que se escuchó alrededor, los gritos de los zombies corriendo, hasta que se percataron de que bajaron las escaleras, ambos al observar eso, corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia los elevadores, pero para ello tenían que pasar sobre las escaleras, Samuel lo logro, pero Misty fue detenida por los zombies que se acercaron a ella, por lo que rápidamente apuntándoles con la escopeta, presiono el gatillo, intentando matar a todos los zombies que se le acercaban, claro que no impedía que no retrocediera, mientras Samuel que ya se encontraba dentro de los elevadores, solo observo

—Misty parece que quieren merendarte, ¡QUITATE LA CAMISETA!

—En vez de que me ayudes ¡IMBÉCIL!

—Nop

Decía, mientras de la nada Samuel sacaba unas palomitas empezando a comérselas y disfrutar el espectáculo

—¡Maldito seas!—Maldijo Misty

—Tal vez, pero por lo menos yo voy a estar ¡VIVO!

Sin alternativa alguna, Misty siguió disparándoles, aun retrocediendo, mientras Samuel seguía comiendo palomitas, pero de lo bastantes zombies que eran, ella arrojo una granada sobre el suelo, volteando y corriendo, para continuadamente girar a su derecha, entrando hacia otro pasillo, fue en ese momento cuando la granada exploto, y Misty detuvo su paso, volviendo a dar la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba un zombie sin piernas, arrastrándose por el lugar,

—¡YA MUERETE!

Misty dijo mientras pateo al zombie en su rostro, destrozándosela en el proceso, y al momento de que lo asesino un grito se hiso presente, provenía del elevador, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Samuel se encontraba con un zombie dentro del elevador

—Jo Jo, parece que será tu fin Samuel—Se burlaba la Misty

Por lo que Samuel, en busca de hacer algo para salir del elevador, extendió su brazo ofreciéndole palomitas al zombie

—¿Palomitas?—Pregunto algo tembloroso

—Aaag

El zombie golpe su brazo, tirando las palomitas, por lo que aun retrocediendo, Samuel saco una bebida de su bolsillo

—¿Refresco?

—¿Pero qué chingados? ¿De dónde mierdas sacas eso?—Cuestiono Misty

—Tengo muchos bolsillos

Pero una vez más el zombie lo tiro, provocando que Samuel se mordiera las uñas de la desesperación

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

—¡RENDIRTE!—Recomendó la mujer vestida de granjera

—¡EN VEZ DE QUE ME AYUDES!

—Nop—Dijo mientras saca su teléfono—Grabando

Por lo que Misty, mientras grababa, Samuel le quedaba una última cosa que hacer

—Ya se esto me va a salvar

Por lo que, una vez más de su bolsillo, saco una escopeta de doble cañón, recargándola, segundos después

—¿Escopeta?

Samuel dijo, ofreciéndosela al zombie, pero este también lo tiro, continuadamente, golpeo a Samuel con su otro brazo, pero a pesar de que el golpe fue tan despacio, Samuel murió dolorosamente, quedando sobre el suelo, mientras Misty reía a carcajadas

—No puede ser, Samuel ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

Solo que no estuvo mucho tiempo riendo, ya que el zombie se dirigió hacia ella

—¿Teléfono?

Ahora ella dijo, ofreciéndole el teléfono, solo que el zombie golpe su brazo, tirándole el teléfono de la mano

—Con un no, era suficiente—Cruzando sus brazos

—Aaag

—Bueno ya, ya me voy

Por lo que rápidamente Misty salió corriendo, pero no por mucho, a los pocos segundos ella se detuvo, recordando el plan que aún tenía que ejecutar

—A es cierto, todavía tengo que recoger las malditas piezas, pero estoy sola, el único que me queda es, ¡NOOOOOOOO!, Marlton, ¡Noooooooooo!

 ** _Muchos "O" Después_**

—OOOOOOOOOOO—Gritaba con los ojos viscos—Bien si no tengo otra opción

Decía encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a acomodar sus pupilas, continuamente se marchó, en busca del último que le quedaba

 ** _Mientras tanto Marlton que ya llevaba bastantes horas reclamando_**

—Y por tu culpa no pude ganar, pero ¡Nooooooo!, usted siempre quería ser el primero en todo verdad, pero sabes que, déjame decirte una cosa, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!, porque, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, Ah, porque yo estoy vivo y, y, tu ¡NOOO!

—Aaaah

—¿Yo estúpido?, ¡TU ERES ESTÚPIDO! Creyéndote la gran cosa, solo porque eras el número uno y además…

Pero el Zombie de lo cansado, frustrado y desesperado que ya se encontraba, se dirigió al arma que Marlton tiro, rápidamente coloco el cañón sobre su boca y disparo destrozando su cabeza, muriendo, o más bien suicidándose

—¡A NO!, ¿Crees que por eso ya vas a dejar todo el asunto atrás?, ¡PUES NI CREAS!, Aun tengo más cosas que reclamarte

Por lo que Marlton, tomo el arma, continuadamente haciendo lo mismo que el zombie

 ** _Minutos después_**

Misty nuevamente llego a la ubicación, solo para encontrar a Marlton y el mismo Zombie de antes sobre el suelo, con la cabeza destrozada

—¡Noooooo!, esto es injusto, ahora tendré que hacer esto sola, y ni siquiera sé que jodidas es lo que debo encontrar

Solo que en ese momento la risa de Richtofen se hiso presente, con intenciones de burlarse de ella,

—¡CALLATE!

Sin más, ella se retiró y se dirigió hacia el elevador, pero al momento de que bajo y las puertas se abrieron, bastantes zombies ya se encontraban ahí, ya esperándola

—Bueno—Recargando su escopeta—si voy a caer, ¡SERÁ COMIENDO!

Por lo que arrojando su arma, rápidamente saco dos perritos calientes, apuntándoles un momento a los zombies, después empezando a comérselos

—Está muy bueno, sabe a perritos calientes

Segundos después todos los zombies se dirigieron hacia ella, empezando a devorársela, hasta que al final, solo se escuchó un grito de dolor de Misty, al momento de que ella murió, los cuatro, "DISQUE" sobrevivientes, volvieron a despertar nuevamente en donde comenzaron, provocando que todos se intercambiaran las miradas

—¿Pero qué paso?—Pregunto Misty

—¡QUE USTEDES IMBÉCILES VOLVIERON A MORIR! En vez de seguir con el plan—Reclamaba enojado Richtofen

—¿Entonces por esa razón revivimos? ¿Para volver a iniciar y esta vez ejecutar el plan?—Nuevamente ella pregunto

—Exacto—Richtofen contesto intentando calmarse

—No se supone que solamente ¡yo debo escucharlo!—Samuel Reclamaba

—¡CALLATE STUPILINGER!—Gritaba Misty

—A ver, a ver, a ver, déjenme ver si lo entendí bien, cada vez que fracasamos, ¿Volveremos a revivir?, ¿Todos?, ¡REPITO!, ¿Definitivamente todos?—Marlton Pregunto con algo de duda

—¿Aaah? Si—Contesto Richtofen, confundido por su pregunta

—Me voy, tengo que seguir molestando a mí compañero de la secundaria—Explico Marlton

—No, espera pero tenemos que…

Solo que Marlton no la escucho, siguió avanzando en busca de su compañero zombie, pero a los pocos segundos un grito se escuchó detrás de Misty y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Samuel ya se encontraba sobre el suelo, muerto a causa de un zombie, otra vez, por lo que el zombie se dirigió hacia Russman, golpeándolo, pero al momento de hacerlo, la cabeza de Russman, por el impacto, exploto, matando al zombie que lo había golpeado, provocando que Misty se salpicara de sangre, a los pocos segundos, ella golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

Pero al finalizar esa oración, la risa de Richtofen se escuchó alrededor, continuadamente emitiendo en su voz un

ROUND 1

FIN

 ** _Bueno ese fue el fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y reído por lo menos un momento, yo me despido y nos vemos hasta que mi imaginación lo diga_**

 ** _Atte: OTD 19_**

 ** _Muchas grasias_**


End file.
